Everything that Grows
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: The smell of dusty books and wooden chairs was the highlight of his morning...


A/N: This is a story that I found in my folders that I must have wrote a few days after seeing Wicked. It isn't the best of writing, but I think that it's ok. It is a slight mix between the play and the book(Since Boq didn't wear glasses in the play). So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The smell of dusty books and wooden chairs was the highlight of his morning. Not many students, as far as he could see, really appreciated this class. Well, most never really learned anything, except books make excellent pillows in their time of need. Anyway, 'Lands and Lakes of Oz' was an exceptional class to learn about lands as far as the mountains, or as close as his home.

Ms. Lamore, a short, graying Munchkin Lander who _claimed_ she's been everywhere and back sat quietly at her desk trying not to fall asleep herself.As the rest of the class either mingled or caught up on their beauty sleep, Boq examined maps of old and globes of cities he had never even heard of.

As he did his normal hour long routine of going through every map in the room, he felt as if someone was watching him. The hair on the nape of his neck stood on end. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miss Elphaba staring at him. Not only did she not recognize they ever had a childhood bond, which was embarrassing enough to be turned down in front of the beautiful Miss Galinda, but now she was staring at him. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to ignore her.

"I saw you not trying to see me." Her voice was monotone.

"No, I'm not." He covered his mouth quickly afterwards.

"I seem to have that affect on people." She said.

He gave up on trying and turned around. She was now standing, arms crossed, and coming up to him. Red lips were curved up in a crooked smile. Grabbing a small map and placing it in his hands, she sat back, still staring at him. He looked over it, but all he saw was the same mountains, the same river, the same everything.

"Alright, I give up." He said. "What am I looking for?"

"I don't know." Elphaba said, "What are you looking for?

Shaking his head, he placed the map back and sat in the desk in front of her. By then, her head was deep down in a lavender colored book. With a flick of her hand, he saw a pen slowly rising and landing wonderfully upright. She then continued to write something in the book.

"How did you do that?" He said in surprise.

"Do what." Her head popped out of the book.

"That!" He pointed to the pen in her hands.

She let out a little chuckle and spun it around between her fingers. Shaking her head at him, she was lost once again in the book. The pen was now lying on the desk, away from her and the book. Concentrating, he tried his hardest to lift the pen. All of his focus and all of his will was on that little feather pen.

"Boq!" Elphaba suddenly cried.

He found himself shrieking and falling off the chair. With this loud pitched shriek the class, including old Ms. Lamore, awoke. All eyes were on him and his little mishap. Standing up and brushing himself off, he stood and sat back in his new seat.

"You'll never do that, Master Boq." Elphaba smoothly said in his ear.

"So I see." Boq whispered back as the old women asked everyone to open their books to page 75.

As he tried to concentrate of what Ms. Lamore was teaching, students continually stared and scorned him. Most were upset that their hour of deep sleep had been taken, others angry their gossip time would be cut short. But all was the most upset when Ms. Lamore, realizing that she hadn't been giving out any homework, gave them a fifteen page assignments of the reshaping and trimming of the forests in all of Oz.

"Thanks, Boq!" A young man with dark blond hair sneered at him as the students left the room.

He scrunched up his shoulders as a meaty hand landed on his shoulder. A tall, brute of a lad, he was most frightening.With slick back hair and a thin smile, he looked like a bodyguard to the Wizard, which he very well could be in the near future.

"So, you're the lad you got me a night's work of an essay, aren't you?" He hissed.

"No." Was the only thing Boq could come out with.

"I think you were." The giant said.

With that Boq tried to loosen the man's grip by falling to the ground and covering his head. The man laughed and picked him up by his collar. Curse his munchkin blood. There was only one thing he could think of doing in a time like this. Beg.

"Oh, please, let me down." Boq's hands was covering his face. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"No, you won't." A low, yet feminine voice said.

He uncovered his eyes and saw Elphaba standing next to his side. She seemed so small compared to the large man. Yes, he was to be saved! True, she couldn't really take on this over sized human, but she had powers. He had seen them. Everyone had.

"You don't scare me, witch." The man growled.

"Put the boy down." Elphaba said.

"Hey, wait a moment." Boq said. "I am not a boy!"

"You're not?" The man asked, "You're about the size of one."

It was then the man started to shake him up and down. His vision turned blurry as his glasses flew from his face. He tried his hardest not to cry. That will just make things worse.

"I said put the boy down!" Elphaba screamed.

"Make me!" the man laughed.

At first he thought it was his lack of sight that caused him to see the green flash. But, as he landed on the floor for the second time that day, he found that the light was coming from none other than Elphaba herself. The man landed a few feet away down the hall. Everyone around him was backing away from the light protruding from Elphaba.

"Elphaba! Stop!" A soft voice screamed. "Stop it! Now!"

Nessarose, or commonly known as that handicapped girl, rolled past him and shook her sister's navy dress. Elphaba took in some deep breaths, steadying herself on her sister's chair. Finally, the room's temperate and attitude went back to normal. The man was gone, the students had fled.

"Elphaba, please, you promised." Nessa whined.

"I'm not sorry, Nessa." But Elphaba smiled at her sister. "We couldn't let Master Boq be turned into applesauce, now, could we?"

Boq smiled, at which direction he wasn't sure, mostly because his glasses were still gone. On his hands and knees, he searched for any trace of his missing spectaculars. A soft hand touched his cheek and lifted his head up. His vision became clear as a beautiful angel of pink placed his glasses back onto his head.

"Oh, Bick, are you alright?" Galinda's white gloved hand was covering her open mouth.

"Oh…I'm…just..." His mouth felt like cotton. "Just great. So great."

"I saw what happened." Galinda said. "I have to apologize for Aldo. He has some anger problems. You see, he's not very happy when he gets homework. None of us are."

Boq nodded, not really sure what she was saying, not really sure what to say back. How could he talk to an angel? Fumbling around with his hands, he scrambled to his feet.

"Anyway, Bick, I hope that you don't do anything to cause that again, if you know what I mean." Galinda winked at him and bounced off.

His head was cocked as he watched her frilly dress bob up and down in perfect rhythm. He was brought back into reality when his books were dropped onto his head.

"You are welcome." Elphaba said, her mouth twisted in a sneer.

With that, Elphaba stomped away, her boots making a clicking sound as she walked. He rubbed the large bump on his head and picked up his supplies. Nessa looked at him and picked up a fallen book, adding to his pile.

"I'm sorry, Master Boq," Nessa said. "She can get like that sometimes. I…I should really must catch up with her."

Nessa looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead rolled away. There he stood, books still in hand, trying to figure out what happened.


End file.
